worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Experience Points
Starting XP For your starting sheet, you have 300 xp to start with, which sounds like a lot, but it can go quickly. I then get to apply some finishing touches, including court goodwill. Monthly XP For the first six months of play, everyone will get 30 xp per month, but half of that will be mine to allocate based on your gameplay style. Freebies As a member of the Freehold, you will receive the following: * Food, Shelter, and Basic Transportation. All Freehold members have access to free food and lodging, at least if they're happy to live in the Hollow dormitories and eat at the group dinner held in the main building. Members will also be provided with a car (or a scooter or bike, but cars will be stressed as much better--the metroplex is huge), and with a small food stipend. * Driver's License, Credit Card, and Cell Phone. All Freehold members have access to a driver's license, prepaid credit card, and disposable cell phone. If you want to actually hold down a real world job (and/or have insurance), you'll have to pay XP for higher levels of identity. * Glamour and Healing Potions. All Freehold members receive a weekly allowance of 1 healing blushberry wine good for 5L damage and 1 glamour tea good for 10 glamour points. These do not have to be drunk all at once (i.e., you can space out the heals) but they aren't bankable for more than 5 each in your inventory--the juice goes sour, basically. (Mechanically, this is a use-it-or-lose-it encouragement to, yes, use your contracts and tokens.) Tokens Tokens are objects that have a magical effect on use. They cost 1 glamour (or more, depending on the token) to activate the magic effect. Each token has a catch that lets you activate the magical effect without spending glamour, but using the catch invokes a drawback penalty. I will be mostly making up my own tokens for the game because I think the ones in the books discourage use. (You don't really want to lose a tooth every time you use your token, do you? NO.) There are multiple token-makers in the Freeholds, and (since technology doesn't work reliably in the Hedge) there are multiple tokens and hedgespun replacements used as part of daily life in the Hollow. As I actually like tokens and want them to be used in-game, there will be some house rules on acquiring and making tokens. * 3-Dot Acquisition Rule. You may acquire (i.e., add to your sheet) 3 dots worth of tokens per month for free without spending XP. This could be one 3-dot token or three 1-dot tokens or a 2-dot token et cetera math. Any tokens above this monthly limit will have to be (a) cleared with the ST, and (b) bought at their usual XP cost. The ST will rule on whether the token acquisition needs to be RP'd out, but as a general rule 3-dot tokens will need to be role-played (i.e., a scene asking for the token at the market or from one of the token-makers or making it yourself) and 1- and 2-dot tokens are less likely to need a scene. * 6-Dot Creation Rule. If you are a token-maker, you can create 6-dots worth of tokens per month without me fussing at you about creation rolls. However! You are not to make tokens above a 3-dot level without talking to me first. (I.e., 4-dot and 5-dot tokens are supposed to be genuinely hard to make). You also can't keep more than 3-dots worth of these tokens you've made. If you can't find a player to take the tokens off your hands, you may donate them to the Freehold (possibly in exchange for Court Goodwill, we'll see). * 'ST Quality Control. '''I get final say on the effects and drawbacks of any token, as well as how many dots the token will need. And if you're new at this, you can just tell me what you need and we'll work through it together. (Frex: If you tell me you need a token for augmenting your lousy archery skill, I'll work up some options for you to choose between. None of them will invole losing your teeth.) Hollows, Archives, Libraries, Workshops If you live / work / move around or earth, you can designate any door or door-like opening to lead to a private Hedge-space that you've hollowed out by the force of your will and wyrd. However. Some of you will be living in the Freehold Hollow, and hedge-space doesn't nest or stack. So, for example, on earth your closet door could lead to your closet or to your hollow (depending on which you want at the moment), but in your Freehold apartment you cannot make your closet door open to a nested hollow within the existing Freehold Hollow. What you ''can do, if you want to (a) live int he Freehold Hollow and (b) own your own private Hollow, is arrange for the cliffs that surround the Freehold Hollow to have a portal somewhere that takes you to a new location in the hedge and that can be your Hollow. If you just want an archive / library / workshop / whatever mundane space-that-holds-stuff in your Freehold apartment, you can rent extra rooms in the dormitories: some of the apartments have attached utility building space. These spaces will cost XP on your sheet, though--they aren't free like the basic apartment floorplan. Category:Gameplay